Existing personal exercise devices that permit the exercise or conditioning of different muscle groups are not sufficiently portable and easy to use in a variety of environments, such as the home, office or hotel.
Therefore a need exists for a device that permits the performance of physical exercises or conditioning maneuvers for a variety of different muscle groups that is sufficiently portable and easy to use at various locations.
A device constructed according to the principles of the present invention addresses these deficiencies.